The Rise of Titan
by King Zerthin
Summary: A parody(?) of Superman! Some gay elements cause I can... HEHEHE! AN: Titan is not Superman.. He can be killed.. His powers come from the neckless.. I CANT STRESS THIS.. I DON'T WANT AN OVER POWERED SUPER-HERO... Yeah Titan is an Alien.. get over it! Hope you enjoy!


The Rise of Titan

A parody(?) of Superman (No Power's, just a weird power neckless! [Will make sense later on]) I came up with it after watching Man of Steel like 50 times... Some gay elements!

Chapter 1: It begins!

Earth... in a word: safe, but on the other side of the universe is a world were things are not so much safe.

The world is called E-991 or Palatoz as we call it.. oh me I'm Titan... but call me Alex Mann.. Yeah I know stupid name but not the point.. the whole story starts way before I!

Palatoz... in a word: Chaos.. the world was struck by a Meteor.. It threw the planet off it's balance! Years came and went from the Strike as the world called it... After years I was finally born.. after that my mother died! Now I know what your thinking.. why is this interesting.. Well...

"I belive I found the cause!" a man dressed in white robe with a neckless in the shape of a T says looking at a holographic image of the planet.  
>"It looks like our life on this world is almost over!" another man dressed in white says.<br>"Maybe not.. our core can survive!" the man with the T shaped neckless says.  
>"You know its a lie Mathiox!" the other man in white says.<br>"I know.. since my wife died I've been looking for hope when there is none!" Mathiox says running his gloved hands over the T neckless.  
>"Maybe it's time..." the man says placing his hand on Mathiox's shoulder!<br>"Summon the Skimmers!" Mathiox says as the planet shakes bringing down the buildings of silver outside the window.  
>"It will be done!" the man says leaving the room.<p>

'Thesda.. my wife.. I miss you so!' Mathiox thinks to himself as a blond haired boy dressed in robes of black runs into the room.  
>"Father.. the building!" the boy says hiding his face into his father's robe.<br>"I know my boy.. our world is dying!" Mathiox says running his gloved hands over the boy's hair.  
>"Why?" the boy asks looking up at his father with deep blue eyes full of tears.<br>"It happens.. but you'll be safe!" Mathiox says looking down at his child... his neckless shimmers under the light of the sun.  
>"Son.. I want you to have this!" Mathiox adds taking the neckless off from his neck and placing it into the boy's small hand.<br>"I-I can't it's yours!" the boy says trying to give the neckless back to his father.  
>"My son... it is yours now.. wear it with pride my son.. for it will protect you!" Mathiox says placing his hand on the boy's shoulder.<br>"I'm scared!" the boy says grasping the neckless tightly.  
>"As am I!" Mathiox says giving his son a hug!<br>"The Skimmer is ready Mathiox!" the man in white says appearing at the door.  
>"Take my son!" Mathiox says with tears in his eyes.<br>"Father?" the boy says with worry as the man in white grabs hold of his shoulder.  
>"He'll be along young one!" the man in white says with a smile.<br>"O-okay!" the boy says leaving the room with the man in white.  
>'My boy.. My Alex!' Mathiox thinks to himself as the siren starts in the room.. a voice starts playing what Mathiox had feared since the first quake.<p>

"**25 minutes left!**" the voice says as the red warning light glows in the room, Mathiox looks back at the holographic map of the planet as it starts to break apart piece by piece!  
>"Mathiox.. Alex is in the Skimmer!" the man's voice comes over a com-link from the table that is projecting the holographic map.<br>"Get it in the air!" Mathiox says pressing a button on the table.  
>"He'll not leave with out you!" the man's voice says.<br>"Activate Sleep!" Mathiox says slamming his gloved hands into the table.  
>"It shall be done.. My lord!" the man's voice says for the final time as stacic comes over the line...<br>"Orix guide my son!" Mathiox says as tears run down his face.

-Meanwhile-

"Sleep well Alex!" the man says activating the launch on the Skimmer.. the man looks back at the sleeping boy.  
>"Goodbye.. Prince!" the man says exiting the Skimmer... a voice comes on as the ship starts its launch.<br>"**Launch in 10, 9, 8...**" the voice says bringing up the auto-pilot and a star-map with a planet that can sustain life... below the target is the planet's name: EARTH!  
>"<strong>Launch in... 5 seconds and counting.. Warning Planets structure will implode in... 9 seconds!<strong>" the voice of the computer says actviating the engines and the life support for it's passenger.

In a flash of blinding light the Skimmer and Alex were gone from the doomed planet of Palatoz and towards Earth...

-T.B.C-

Parody MANIA.. Kidding.. I love the Man of Steel movie.. but I have to make a hero thats not to Over Powered like the Man of Steel.. So Titan came to be!.. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
